Losing Hold of something that has no Grip
by living on the edge
Summary: Esther is the glue that holds everything together but when things are falling apart she isn't strong enough to hold it together anymore, better yet she is trying to make Ion see how much she truly loves him, but he won't open his eyes..Esther&Ion revi
1. Chapter 1

-1Losing hold of something that has no Grip

Chapter 1: What makes you Stronger

It was the first time that I tried to help him that he pushed me away. I have helped him through the event with Radu and yet he doesn't feel the need to thank me or even show he appreciated it. I anticipated it though and saw it coming.

"Ion," I replied as I knocked on his door, "Is there anything you need?"

"For the last time," Ion replied opening the door, "If I need anything I will call you Esther."

"Well I just thought I would--

"Well don't think," he replied closing the door.

Once again I was facing the familiar door in front of my face. I wondered outside with a book in my hand and sat down on the nearest bench. No sooner had I opened my book and I heard footsteps behind me. I thought it was just someone passing by but then they stopped. I saw a shadow looming over me. I couldn't make out who it was. I slowly closed my book and then stood up and turned around only to find no one was even there.

"Is someone there?" I asked willing to hear an answer but nothing came. I returned inside and began to do some work. I was only here to clean and help out with Ion. I used to be with Abel or Father Nightroad as everyone knows him to be until that tragic day when I saw what he really was and so did Ion. Ever since then Ion is trying to hunt down and kill Abel and so he fled. Where? I do not know. Ever since that tragic day when Radu betrayed Ion, he hasn't been the same. I tried so hard to make him see how much I care for him. How much I would do for him, but yet he still pushed me aside.

"Esther come here," Ion said in the dining hall.

"Yes Ion?" I asked.

"I heard someone saw him today and he was standing right next to you," Ion replied eating his supper, "Is this true?"

"I don't know what your talking about," I replied looking at him.

"You mean you don't recall having Abel standing next to you earlier!" He yelled standing up.

I backed away as his anger rose.

"You know how much I want to find him don't you?" Ion asked.

"Yes sir," I replied, "but why is it that you want to kill him so much? So perhaps he is a vampire, or maybe a monster, but he kills for the better!"

"He doesn't deserve to live," he replied.

"Why?" I asked, "Because he killed Radu, the one who was the real monster!"

At I said that I didn't notice how fast Ion was coming at me. He pushed me against the wall and held me by the throat.

"I could kill you right now," he said looking at my neck.

"I…don't recall seeing Abel today," I replied keeping the tears from falling, " I didn't mean to upset you, your Excellency I am sorry."

He didn't loosen his grip until I did let a tear fall.

"Fine," he replied letting go, "Go."

I trembled as I walked but then stopped.

"I once had someone betray me," I replied not caring if Ion was listening or not, "It was the betrayal that made me stronger and I had wanted to kill that person, but the fact is that I don't want to anymore. I know that if I did search hard that our paths would eventually met again but it is not taking vengeance that makes me stronger than him. Don't not let your hunt for Abel take over your whole life your Excellency, because it doesn't make you any stronger. What makes you stronger is being the better person and knowing that killing someone, just because you think it needs to be done, is not always the solution to be the pain or even to replace it."

I happened to notice that Ion was listening but didn't say anything so I left the room.

"I want to help you Ion, make you understand, all I need you to do is just let me."


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2: Not even a flicker of Emotion

I was sleeping and sweat was running down my forehead. I remembered that night with Dietrich and the church. He was killed in front of me and I wanted to help him, I wanted to console him, he was my only friend.

"NO!" I yelled waking up. Why is this happening? Why am I thinking about that night?

"What the heck was that?" Ion said coming into my room.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to--

"Why is it you have become such a burden?" he asked rubbing his forehead.

I looked into his eyes. He was man, yet acted like a mere child sometimes.

"I had a bad dream I--

"Well learn to control yourself," he replied going to walk out yet I stopped him. I got out of bed and lightly grabbed his arm.

"Wait," I replied, "Did you hear what I said at supper?"

"Yes," he replied. His blonde hair was partly in his eyes and I raised my hand to push it away.

He grabbed my wrist and lowered my hand.

"Do not do that," He replied.

"Do what?" I asked, "touch you? Is it that you do not want me to or that you are afraid of me doing it?"

"I don't want you to," He replied.

"What is it that you're afraid of?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Do you fear to be loved?" I asked slightly curious, "because you fear you can not give it back?"

"Enough of this stupid rubbish!" he yelled, "I advise you to know when to keep your mouth shut."

He looked at me one last time and then descended out of the room. I was actually going to follow him until I felt a hand cup my mouth just mere minutes after he left.

"Don't scream," a voice whispered in my ear.

I shook my hand and the hand moved. I turned around and found Abel in my room.

"Father Nightroad," I whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright," he replied.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"It's funny how easy it really is getting in from the window," he replied with a smirk on his face and scratching the back of his head. His white hair was still in a pony and still kept very long.

"I am alright but it is not me you should be worrying about," I replied.

"Yes I know that," he replied, "but on that night I didn't mean for you to--

"It's okay," I replied running my fingers through my short red hair, "look you have to go before Ion or someone else comes."

Abel reached out his hand in a gesture toward me.

"I want you to come with me," he said.

"I can't," I replied.

"Ion is very dangerous," Abel replied, "Soon he will start caring so much for blood thirst and I don't want you to cross paths with him then."

"He wouldn't do that to me," I replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Abel asked.

"I…I am not," I replied, "But I have a feeling that--

"A feeling?" Abel said, "Did you have a feeling that night?"

"Father do not bring--

"Did you have a "feeling" that Dietrich was setting that all up?" Abel asked, "Did you have a feeling that he would betray you like he did, make you watch him die all for a sick game?"

"Please stop," I replied raising my hand, "You need to leave."

"Esther listen to me," Abel replied.

"Just please go before someone sees you," I replied.

"I will go, "he replied, "but I will be back so think about coming with me and what I said about Ion."

With a blink of an eye Father Nightroad was gone. I took a deep breathe and sat back down on my bed. Why is everything so messed up? Why am I caught in the middle? If I go with Father Nightroad , Ion will not only hunt for him but he will begin to hunt for me as well. He would have no problem killing me then. Yet what am I getting from staying here? I get rejected from the man that I love.

I laid my head on the pillow and looked up toward the ceiling until I finally fell asleep. I wanted to sleep forever that night and not wake up to the problems that tomorrow had in store.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3: Failure to Grip

I woke up later than I expected that morning. I rubbed my eyes as I was finally beginning to let motion back into my body. I quickly got dressed and left my habit off. Just being called a mere "nun" does not entitle me to be one all the time (especially when I don't attend the church as much as I should) so I wasn't going to wear it today. My red hair was almost done to my shoulders and I combed it while looking into the mirror. My blue eyes looked dull and emotionless for some reason today.

"In a union of the world today, vampires can not live in a world with humans, and humans can not live in a world with vampires," I heard one of the other sisters outside her room.

"You're wrong," I mouthed as a single tears slid down her cheek, "They can live together and in peace and I will prove it."

I walked out of my room and was in search for Ion. He was in the study reading some book.

"Ion?" I asked, "Do you want to go out somewhere, get away for awhile?"

"Go somewhere?" He asked raising an eyebrow, "And why would I do that?"

"Just to clear your mind," I replied smiling.

"If I went on an "outing" with you I would be wasting my time," he replied looking down at his book again.

"It wouldn't be as bad as you think you know, "I said with a plastered smile still on my face.

At that moment he slammed his book shut.

"You are really are annoying," he said, "Do you know that?"

"It doesn't hurt to take your mind off--

"It is not your job to tell me what to take my mind off of," He replied coming only inches away from me, "I can only hold in my patience for so long you know."

"I am not trying to intimidate you," I replied slight fear in my voice.

"Why is it that I do not believe you," He said coming so close that a shiver went down my spine. He licked his lips almost in anticipation. That's the moment where I decided that it was best I go. I turned and went to leave the room but he grabbed my wrist.

"Please Ion," I replied, "I--

I was cut off by his sudden action toward my neck. I swear I must have turned as white as a ghost as I screamed and awaited for the pain to come but it never did. Ion froze almost in an instant as if he was in another dimension. He still had a hold of my wrist and I was trembling in fear, as his eyes met mine. I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"You see," He replied letting go, "I am fighting a battle with myself and if you keep bothering me I could and would not hesitate to kill you Esther."

"You just lost control," I replied reaching out my hand to touch his shoulder.

"You don't understand," he replied as he grabbed my shoulders tightly.

"Help me to!" I yelled in his face, "How can I understand something that I do not know of, if you won't let me!"

He let go of my shoulders and smacked my face. I felt the sting as his hand made contact with my cheek. I landed on the floor with a thud and couldn't bear to look up at him this time.

"You don't know what it is like," he replied with malice in his voice, "It is something for you not to understand because you never could."

"I don't think being a vampire makes you a bad person," I replied.

"Esther," Ion replied, "You are so naïve. Of course it makes me a bad person because it is my life. I have no choice but to kill others and you are no different than any other that I have killed so I suggest you really keep your distance because next time I will finish what I have started."

"Stop!" I replied finally looking up at him. I stood up and let tears escape from my eyes.

"Stop what?" he asked, "Stop telling the truth, telling what is and might become ?"

"Give me your hand," I replied just above a whisper.

"What?" he asked, "Why would I--

I reached out and took his hand.

"Your hand," I replied.

"What about it?" he asked pulling away.

"It's warm," I replied, "and soft surely not the hands of a killer, just the hands of a man that is lost that's all."

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want you to realize that I lo--

Right when I was about to tell him my feelings--

"Ion," Sister Simone (one of the sisters working at the palace) said, "It has been heard that Abel has been spotted."

"Good," Ion replied.

"Leave him alone," I replied looking at Ion, "Just leave Father Nightroad alone."

"You speak almost as if you have seen him recently," Ion replied grabbing hold of my chin, " Have you?"

"I.." I had a hard time answering considering Ion was tighting his grip.

"Ion come we need you," Sister Simone said.

"We are not done talking about this Esther," Ion replied letting go of my chin, "You will answer my question and tell me the truth."

I looked down as he left the room. Me and my big mouth. Here I was trying to protect Abel and I will probably be killed in the process. What am I even still doing here? I should have just left with Abel there isn't anything left for me here and I was silly to think that there ever was...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Deadly Encounter

I had a big mouth and I wasn't helping myself by avoiding Ion either. I am going on the second day of avoiding him. He was too busy talking to Sister Simone and someone who claimed to see Father Nightroad. I would think that Father Nightroad would have been more careful. He should have just left, he doesn't know what he is getting himself into.

I did what any other person would do (or at least thought they would do) and marched right up to Ion while he was talking to Sister Simone and some other man.

"Ion," I replied talking hold of his shoulder, "I need to tell you something."

"Can it not wait?" He asked glaring at me, "I am the middle of something."

"It can't wait," I replied.

"I will be right back," Ion said bowing his head as he left.

We walked around the corner and stopped.

"What is it Esther?" He asked.

"You need to stop hunting Father Nightroad," I replied, "Please just stop this right now."

"What the hell is a matter with you?" He asked raising a hand but then lowered it, "You are not even really worth it anymore."

That comment stung and felt almost as if he did hit me in the face.

"What Father Nightroad is and does is his own buisness," I replied, "not yours."

"What makes you think that it is your buisness?" He asked, "Tell me did you promise to keep him safe? Do you know where he is right now?"

"Look Ion," I said, "It is true that I may have spoken with Father Nightroad but--

"So you did lie!" Ion said as I backed up until my back hit a near by wall.

"I...I didn't want to--

"How dare you lie to me," He said slamming his hands on either side of my face. I felt his breathe on my ear as he leaned in, "Do you want to die?"

"I..." I began but terror kept me captivated from answering.

"Because it seems to me you like bargaining with your life," he replied, "not a very smart thing to do you know."

"I...don't want Father Nightroad to get hurt," I replied finally finding the courage to speak, "He doesn't deserve it!"

"Oh course he does," Ion said, "And how can I let him get away from killing Radu or all the other vampires?"

"Radu was a monster who turned against you," I replied, "There is a difference he needed to be destroyed!"

"Oh," Ion said removing his hands from beside my face, "You think you know everything don't you?"

He began to laugh then go hysterical.

"I don't think it's funny," I replied, "And I don't know everything but I know that at least Radu was a monster."

"Tell me did you know him before that?" Ion asked looking at me.

"No," I replied, "but one does not need to know another more than a moment to tell if they are a monster or not."

"So Esther," Ion asked, "Do you think I am a monster?"

"No," I replied, "but you need to get a hold of your temper."

"Oh Esther maybe it was your incident with that Dietrich that has made you close your eyes to the world," Ion said, "Open them Esther because the world isn't full of happy and good people. This world is filled with humans and vampires. They are two different species and will never live in peace. I am not going to let Abel destroy us just so he can spare people like yourself."

"You're the one who needs to open your eyes and ears Ion!," I replied, "If Father Nightroad hadn't killed Radu, Radu would have killed you. He was going to kill you, remember that day. I was with you I wanted so much to protect you and after that the day when Father Nightroad killed Radu after he released that machine on us, I held you in my arms and I cried for you because I cared."

"Esther perhaps you need to stop," For once Ion hesitated in what he was saying, "stop living in the past. Stop telling me what was and what we did. It does not matter anymore."

"Do you think I matter?" I asked walking toward him.

"What?" he asked acting confused.

"Do you think I belong here?" I asked, "Do I matter to you?"

"I...I do not know," He replied breaking the eye contact that we held.

"Why don't you know?" I asked.

"You have a habit of doing this all the time," Ion said, "One minute you are talking about Father Nightroad and Radu and the next you are talking and asking me about personal questions and seem to be off in a dream world of your own. It really is a most confusing matter you know."

"A dream world?" I asked, "Maybe you are right. Maybe I am living in a dream world becasue everything that I thought you felt just seems to be unreal. I guess my dream world is destroyed. I guess I have to face reality then."

"Esther go get rest or something," Ion said, "You do not know what you are saying and frankly I can not take it any longer."

I didn't bother to say anything but just looked down at the ground as I walked away from him. It got dark fairly quick and I began to pack a small bag full of my belongings. I needed to leave or just to be somewhere else. I am not getting anywhere with Ion. I don't think I ever was either. I finally felt I had everything but decided to make one last stop before I left. I approached Ion's room and slowly and quietly I opened his door. I walked over to him and he was sleeping as peaceful as ever. A tear fell down my cheek as I looked at him with sad eyes.

"I am sorry your Excellency," I said softly, "I do not belong here and I don't matter to you either. I will still always love you..."

I thought I saw his eyes flicker but I must have been wrong for he did not stir. I went out of his room and began to descend down the palace steps when I heard a noise in front of me. I stopped and thought it was just my imagination. After a couple of seconds I started to descend down the stairs again. When I reached the bottom I swear I could sense another presence there.

"Ion?" I whispered, "Is that you?"

"Oh dear Esther what a long time," A voice said that almost felt like a dagger piercing through my heart and a shiver was sent up my spine.

"Who is there?" I asked trying not to be too loud still thinking it maybe was Ion, "What do you want?"

"You always were a curious one," The voice said and all of a sudden I felt a sharp metal object placed upon my throat. I dropped my bag and felt like I couldn't breathe. I wanted to be back in my dream world again, where nothing or no one could hurt me...but my dream world seized to exist because I had no dreams left to hope upon and for an instance I saw my life flash before my eyes as I felt the metal pierce the top layer of my skin and felt a small amount of liquid slowly falling from it...


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5: The start of ending it all

I was trying to scream but the terror I felt was so overwhelming and I was as scared as ever. I felt his breathe on my ear and it made me want to die. His presence made me want to die. A small pain was instilled on my neck as he moved the blade away. He let me go and I backed away.

"Dietrich," I said not believing my eyes, "What do you want? Why are you here. How are you here? I thought you--

I reached my hand to the neck and felt my fingertips being covered with blood. I removed them quickly and looked into the eyes I never wanted to look into again.

"Are you not happy to see me?" Dietrich asked, "Or do you still remember me that day, and my oh so "gruesome" death? Funny how I acted so well upon it too. Poor you, you fell for it. The pain you must have felt that day was probably so hard for you. Oh well."

"Leave here," I replied, "Go away!"

"Actually it looks like you were just about to do the same thing," He said looking down on the floor where my bag was.

"What is it that you want?" I asked again with anger in my voice wishing he wasn't here.

"I have a favor," He said, "and you leaving here isn't part of it."

"Well then I can not fulfill the favor then," I replied with

"I think you will," He said coming closer to me.

"Why is it that you think that?" I asked.

"Wonder if Ion will notice me taking his life away slowly now," Dietrich said, "Should I go and try."

He began to ascend up the stairs and I raised my hand because I knew very well Dietrich would kill him.

"No," I replied, "Don't."

"Well then I need a favor," He said.

"What is it," I asked looking away ashamed that I could not stand up and defend myself.

"I want you to help Ion find Abel within one week," He said, "because I have to talk to him."

"I…won't," I replied, "I don't need you are Ion hurting Father Nightroad."

"Suit yourself then," Dietrich replied going up the stairs again.

A tear fell down my face as I didn't open my mouth. I didn't want them to hurt Father Nightroad. I didn't want Dietrich to hurt Ion either. I balled my fists until my knuckles turned white.

"Fine," I replied, "I will help Ion find Father Nightroad."

Tears were streaming down my face for the fate that was placed upon me. Here, I was going to be responsible for possibly hurting Father Nightroad, the one who saved me all along.

"Very well," he said, "you have a week, and don't worry I will be back to check on you."

"But--" I was going to say but Dietrich was gone.

I heard someone come down the stairs and found Ion looking right at me.

"What the heck are you doing down here at this hour?" he asked.

"I didn't mean for--I mean I was," I replied picking up my bag.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes…I mean no…I was…I mean no," I blunder the words in a stir of trying to find out what to say.

"What is that on your neck?" he asked.

I put my hand on the cut.

"It is nothing," I replied.

Ion came over to me and removed my hand.

"It is something," he replied, "It looks deep. Was someone here with you just a moment ago?"

"No, "I replied, "It has been just me. Well I should go back--

Ion grabbed my arm and held on with a firm grip.

"Was Abel here?" He asked, "Did you do something to make him mad?"

"No," I replied, "Just let me go Ion."

"You are lying again," He said glaring at me, "Someone else was here with you. Who was it?"

"It was no one," I replied.

In the fit of his anger his hand grasped my neck and he squeezed it. The pain was so much more this time. I felt the cut on my neck surge with pain and tears were streaming down my face.

"Who else was here?" he asked, "Tell me."

"…"

"Stop trying to protect Abel!" He yelled.

"It…wasn't him," I replied with all the strength I could manage, "It was Dietrich."

He let me go and my knees hit the floor. I put my hands on the ground and closed my eyes.

"Why would he be here?" he asked, "What did he want?"

"I don't know," I replied, "He left when he heard you coming down the stairs."

"So what did he cut you for then?" he asked.

"He wanted me to do something but didn't tell me what," I replied trying as hard as I could to lie and just go to my room, "he did it to keep me quiet."

"What is in your bag?" he asked, "Why were you up?"

I regained my balance and stood up and grabbed my bag.

"I might have been sleepwalking, "I replied, "I don't remember why exactly but I think I was until I ran into Dietrich. You know sometimes I still try and visit my dream world."

"Just go back up to your room then," he replied.

I ran up to my room and shut the door. I set my bag on the floor and placed my fingers gently on my neck and cried. I wasn't safe here. I wasn't safe anywhere they would find me and they would kill me. Father Nightroad will want to kill me after he finds out what I have done. I have no where to go and I belong no where. I want someone to end this…Ion I will ask him to end it for me. I will let him take my life, he will not hesitate to do it. He will do it…or I will do it myself.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6: Happy moments only last for so long

I hadn't really noticed that much as my body completely went numb and slumped to the floor. I didn't sleep at all and I felt my eyes were burning because I cried so much. I felt the dry blood on my neck and didn't bother with it anymore. I felt like someone dropped a pile of bricks and they were crushing down upon me. I had looked onto praying but I had nothing to pray for because in order to pray you need hope first and I am all drained out of that.

I flinched as I saw the doorknob of my door twist and open. Sister Simone walked into the room and her face turned ghostly white.

"Dear Esther," She said, "What has happened to you?"

I looked at her and couldn't find the strength to open my mouth and tell her what happened. Only moments later Sister Simone ran out of the room and came back with a wet washcloth. She lightly grabbed my arm and helped me into my bed. I laid there and stared straight up to the ceiling for I had nothing else to do.

"Rest now," Sister Simone said placing the cool cloth on my forehead, "Do not burden yourself with any other troubles right now. I am sorry I had not attended to you earlier. Esther all you needed to do was say there was something wrong or whatever happened to make you this way."

I reached up and lightly grabbed her arm.

"I am not the one who needs help," I replied.

"What ever are you talking about dear girl?" Sister Simone asked with confusion on her face, "Look you need some rest so go to sleep and I will come and check on you soon."

I didn't bother to tell her anymore as I watched her leave only by turning my head. I then placed my gaze back upon the familiar ceiling when I someone at the window. I turned my gaze and found Father Nightroad climbing in. I then closed them hoping that maybe he would think I was asleep and leave, but that didn't work.

"Esther I saw your eyes open just a moment ago," he replied lightly touching my cheek.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't notice," I said as I opened my eyes.

"What has happened to you?" He has scanning over me.

"It is but nothing," I replied looking away hoping that he would just escape here.

"Esther come with me," Father Nightroad replied, "I can not let you stay here any longer."

"It is not a choice of yours to make, "I replied sitting up, "It is a choice of mine."

"You are not sane," He replied, "You have changed."

"It does not matter," I replied, "you need to leave here, you need to leave this place while you still can."

"Esther I will not leave without--

"I said go!" I replied raising my voice, "I don't want to see you here again, I want you to leave."

"Esther you do not know what--

"I said leave and this time I mean it," I replied with anger in my voice, "You are being hunted don't you get it? You are--

I froze as I felt his presence behind me. I didn't want to move and I didn't want to continue breathing. I didn't want to do anything.

"Guards grab him," I heard Ion say as his gaurds rushed to Father Nightroad and held him, "Take him to a cell where we will keep him until I say otherwise."

A tear fell down my face as I watched them take Father Nightroad away. With all my protesting it availed to nothing. They would not listen and most of all he would not listen.

I hurried and stood up as Ion turned his gaze to mine.

"Finally I have got him right where I want him," He said, "all thanks to you."

"No," I replied, "I didn't want this to happen."

I went up to Ion and decided it was time. I went right up to him and slapped him as hard as I could on the face.

"You are vile," I replied, "and very selfish."

He held his cheek almost in shock and it took him a long time to react. Before I knew it I was in the same familiar position with him crushing his body against mine while my back was against the wall.

"You have no right to--

"To what?" I asked, "To give you what you deserve?"

I saw his fangs on either side of his mouth and took a big breathe. I awaited for him.

"You are so foolish and you picked the wrong time to anger me," he replied as he began to lower his head.

"I do not care because I do not fear it anymore Ion," I replied as I was in shock for the pain that was surely to come to my neck not come at all. Instead what Ion did almost made my heart stop. He let me go and he backed away. He had a bit of regret and almost sorrow in his eyes as he looked back at me.

"Ion what is wrong?" I asked reaching out my hand, "Why didn't--

"I could not," He replied, "I don't know why; this has never happened before."

"Just do it," I said as I grabbed his arm, "Go on and end something that you have awaited to end for awhile."

He pushed my hand away.

"No," he replied, "I can not do it."

"Ion please just do it!" I yelled as tears began to fall from my eyes, "I can not take any more."

"Esther I can not and will not," He replied, "but I know why I really could not though."

His eyes were watering and I couldn't believe this was the same Ion I was with all this time.

"It is because it intrigues vampires when their prey is scared and doesn't want to give their life, "He replied, "they fight just to stay alive but you didn't because you want to die and I don't think I could have done it any way even if that reason was not true."

"Ion--

He came over and did the unthinkable and wrapped his arms around me. He embraced me and touched me in a way I thought he would never. I in turned wrapped my arms around him. This moment was very soon interrupted as Dietrich came busting through the door.

"Sorry to ruin your little moment," He replied, "but Esther needs to come with me."

I feared for what I did not know. I wanted someone to pinch me for I had thought I was dreaming but I had soon noticed I had got too high of myself and that this dream was going to turn into a nightmare…


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter 7: The fate of us is upon others

_"This place I passed is in my eyes, the words you spoke they blow away like leaves in time…"_

I had almost forgotten about Dietrich until now. Ion let me go and turned to face Dietrich.

"Leave Dietrich," Ion said as he glared at him.

"Oh why I can't do that," Dietrich replied, "Esther and I had an agreement."

"What?" Ion asked looking at me.

"Tell him Esther," Dietrich said.

I lowered my head and didn't look at either of them.

"Tell Ion!" Dietrich yelled.

"I…Ion he is telling the truth," I replied sadly.

"Why would you?" Ion asked, "What did you agree to?"

"To let Dietrich have Father Nightroad," I replied.

"I can't believe you betrayed me!" Ion asked, "How could you?"

"W…w.wait," I replied, "Ion I had to or else--

"I don't care," Ion said raising his hands, "You made an agreement, and a stupid one at that."

"Okay here is the deal," Dietrich said, "Ion you have a choice. Pick Esther to stay or Father Nightroad."

"What?" he asked.

"Which one do you want to keep?" Dietrich asked.

"You can't do that," I said.

"Well Ion," Dietrich said ignoring me, "Which one?"

"E…Es…Father Nightroad," Ion said at first stuttering

A tear fell down my eyes. How could Ion do that? He should have just killed Dietrich.

"Very well," Dietrich said grabbing my arm.

"No.." I screamed struggling to break free as I reached my hand out to Ion, "Ion please you don't understand why I did the agreement. Please listen."

Ion looked at me. His red eyes were only of a mere reflection as I saw myself in them. I once heard that eyes were the windows to the soul and the man that I was looking at now had nothing but emptiness. I took one last glance and all of a sudden I found myself in a damp, sort-of castle-like place. The air was damp and the room was barely lit. I felt Dietrich pull me into a room and throw me to the floor.

"Your little friend is so dumb," He replied, "Abel will try to escape and come and look for you. Then my plan will fall into place."

"Ion will come back," I replied as tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"No he will not," Dietrich said, "He couldn't care less."

"You are wrong," I yelled shaking, "You are wrong…"

"Really?" Dietrich asked, "Then why is it that he didn't even try to listen to you, he heard your cries and your pleas but did nothing. You want to know why? It's because you are just nothing…"

His words stung…they hit every nerve in my body as I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Oh don't worry," Dietrich said coming and grabbing my chin, "It will soon be over when Abel comes. I will kill you and then you don't have to be a waste to the world anymore."

I blocked out the sound that was coming out of his mouth and closed my eyes and heard him slam the door and leave. I was cold and shivering at the drop of temperature. I remembered the hug that Ion gave me just a few moments ago. The warmth of his body to mine felt so right. Why didn't he just kill me?

I felt dizzy after a few minutes went by and rested my head on the cold floor. I curled up in a fetal position and closed my eyes falling asleep as best as I could. It felt like forever until my eyes fluttered open again and I saw a figure in front of me. I hurried and sat up to see Dietrich there.

"Oh dear Esther," Dietrich replied as he came up to me and slapped my face, "I would have had Abel by now if you would have just kept your mouth shut."

"I didn't--

"Do not speak until spoken to," Dietrich said slapping my check harder. I felt blood come down from lip as I bit it from the force. I then put my hand to my check and it was numb from the pain.

"Now as I was saying," Dietrich, "This is such an unfortunate way for you to spend the rest of your remaining days…so sorry."

"You are a monster!" I yelled.

Dietrich looked at me with hate and anger in his eyes. I didn't let my gaze wonder and stared at him right in the face. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me hard into the nearest wall. My shoulder had took most of the impact and caused me to shudder in pain.

"Hasn't Ion taught you to shut your mouth?" Dietrich said.

"Do not speak of him," I replied having my back turned to him.

"In this place," Dietrich said grabbing me to face him and seizing my neck in his hand, "I can do or say whatever I want."

I felt the blood pumping throughout my body for I did not know what was going to happen next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Ion)-My life has been a joke and nothing put a pit of nothingness. Ever since that day my grandmother passed away I had not felt the same since. I haven't felt at all. I let my own anger and vengeance get the worst of me. I pushed things away, and I pushed people away too. Here all I had to do is go down and kill Abel, and I would finally be rid of him, but I could not. It was because of her that I couldn't. It was because every time I tried to or attempted to I saw her looking at me with her eyes of deep blue, filled with nothing I never had. She always had emotion and kindness in her eyes but yet why do I think of her when she, too, betrayed me just like the rest. She is no better than Dietrich, but there is a yearning in my heart that tells me otherwise and tells me to go and get her…_

_"Ion…" Sister Simone said going to his room, "Where has Esther gone?"_

_"She won't be around any more," Ion said almost pained by the way he made it sound._

_"What? Why not?" Sister Simone asked, "Oh what has happened why did she leave?"_

_"She betrayed me and I felt it best that she not stay with us any longer," Ion said._

_"But how cou--_

_"Leave," Ion said, "There is nothing more need to be said."_

_Sister Simone hesitantly left and shut the door quietly. She then slipped down to the cell in which Abel was at._

_"Sister Simone?" Abel asked, "Is that you?"_

_"Father Nightroad I am afraid I have just found out something terrible," She replied._

_"What?" He asked._

_"Esther is not here," Sister Simone said, "She is not with us anymore."_

_In a desperate way to console herself Sister Simone let tears fall from her eyes._

_"Calm down," Father Nightroad said reaching his hand from the bars to touch her cheek._

_"I can't," She replied, "He could have killed her or something, he could ha--_

_"Do you know exactly what happened?" Father Nightroad asked._

_"No," She replied._

_"Then let us not jump to conclusions then" Father Nightroad said._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My cries were left unheard as Dietrich left the room. My arm was bruised and my cheek still hurt. I felt weak and was sure I was deathly pale. I was sitting on the floor my hands sat upon my knees as I looked blankly to the wall. Sometimes I did not blink until my eyes stung from the straining. I was beginning to think that maybe Ion would not come. It would not matter to Dietrich for all he would have to do is go and get Father Nightroad, but is so intent on having Ion bring him for him. I had a hard time understanding how he could be so cruel. I slapped myself mentally for ever thinking he was my friend. My eyes watered as I did remember the times where we had talked and it was a time I had someone to console in, it was a time I actually felt love, it was now nothing but memories of something that was like a fairytale and too good to be true. Only my fairytale doesn't have a happing ending. I was contemplating on how the always ended with something about true love or they lived happily ever after. I shook my head at this thought because my fairytale ended when I found out that true love never existed and that I had been fooled because I was too blind to see. I am being punished for loving and expected it in return. I would not have been able to help Father Nightroad because I can never help myself. In a way I wished I had took his hand that first night he came. Who knows where I could have been then. I slammed my fists to the ground for not going. I thought that maybe if I just gave Ion some more time he would open up to me like he used to. Now all there is now is to watch the sands of the hourglass fall down in my mind because it would be soon enough when my sand would run out and then there will be no more…

_"My world is crashing to the ground and I am all alone…"_


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8: Finally starting to See

I was still as cold as ever and half awake. I was sore as ever as I stood up and looked around. The room was nothing but stone with one small door. I went to the door and slammed on it. I wanted out of this place and away from Dietrich. I backed away from the door and screamed as loud as I could. I then began to pound on the door again.

"I want out!" I screamed once again. "Let me go."

My sudden impulse and angry fit was something of insanity taking over me. I had no longer had a soft gentle outlook on life I only had room for the cruelty of it. I stopped banging on the door and heard his footsteps come down. I backed away and saw the doorknob twist and then the door open. I looked down at my knuckles and blood was slowly dripping from them. Dietrich came up to me and pushed me to the ground and I landed hard on my back but was quick to get up with all the strength I had left.

"I suggest you shut your mouth," He replied.

I spat at him and glared at him.

"I want out," I replied, "I don't deserve to be here!"

"You are not the one to decided that," he yelled slightly laughing and closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. At soon as his eyes closed I ran for the door. All I needed was that little second. I sprinted as fast as I could out of that room and I didn't hear him behind me. I reached the room where I was first at when I came here and searched for a door to the exit. I looked all around and didn't know where it was. I yelled in confusion and went to my knees. It was no use I didn't know where it was.

"Good show," Dietrich said appearing from behind me, "I actually admire you for thinking you could escape so easily."

"You just a foolish coward!" I yelled not holding anything back, "You don't want to go and get Father Nightroad yourself because you know that Ion and Father Nightroad would kill you."

I heard him move and before I knew it he grabbed my hair and pulled it back. I was still on my knees and my head was straining as well as my knees.

"You have it all wrong dear Esther," Dietrich replied, "I only wanted Ion to bring Abel just so I could bring you out to watch as I kill them both and then finish with you."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard, "I replied as I felt him pull harder.

"Why is it you think you are so much stronger than everyone else?" He asked.

"I don't need to think it," I replied, "I know it."

He let go of my hair and my hands hit the floor. I hurried and stood up and saw a dagger in Dietrich's hand. I backed away.

"You are such a foolish women," he replied moving toward me at lighting speed. I tried to dodge but he was too fast and I felt the cool metal blade protrude through my shoulder. I think the pain was so much that it made my whole arm numb. He pulled out the dagger and my other hand cupped my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly and stumbled back. My hand was covered in blood within seconds.

"A little bloodshed to start out the day," Dietrich said as he stared at me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Where is she?" Abel asked Ion when he came down to the cell._

_"She is gone," Ion replied._

_"What did you to do to her?" Abel asked._

_"She has left with Dietrich," Ion replied looking away._

_"Why ever did you let her leave with him!" Abel replied yelling._

_"She betrayed me," Ion replied, "She was going to give you to Dietrich."_

_"Did she tell you that?" Abel asked._

_"No Dietrich did but it doe--_

_"Do not believe everything you hear!" Abel yelled, "If she didn't tell you that means that you did not give her a chance to and instead you let anger overrule you." _

_"I let her go because I did not trust her," Ion replied._

_"Did you know that I asked her to come with me more than once," Abel replied, "That I asked her to leave this place and told her that she was in danger of you. The oddest thing is that she didn't want to come. I couldn't make her come even if I tried to force her to. I looked into her eyes when I asked and I didn't see fear, or sadness or even pain. I saw love and love for the person that is standing in front of me."_

_I didn't even try to let Abel stop or interrupt him. I didn't mean to hurt Esther and I didn't mean for her to feel the pain that I once did when my grandmother died. I felt unloved and felt like no one was listening and here I was doing the same thing to Esther. I let her go and let Dietrich take her. It was a stupid mistake…_

_"Ion she is with Dietrich in that castle above the Moore," Abel replied snapping me into reality, "But I can not say if she is dead or alive."_

_"Do you know where it is exactly then?" Ion asked._

_"Yes," Abel replied as Ion opened the cell door._

_"I am setting my revenge toward you aside so that we may help Esther," I replied, "So led the way."_

_"Finally someone is starting to wake up and open their eyes," Abel replied, "Good to have you back Ion."_

_"Father Nightroad," I replied, "Just because we are working together now doesn't mean I don't think twice about killing you."_

_"Right," Abel replied laughing a bit, "Well let us hurry then."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

--It would help me for you guys to let me consider on whether writing a happy or sad ending, if you want you can let me know which one you would rather have. I will try to serve your best interests and I will think but the story is far from ending so keep reading and reviewing and I will try to make the chapters as long as I can but I am just pulling things out of the air for this and trying the best I can so until the next chapter then…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A fallen Angel

"What have I done?" I asked as I was thrown back into the room. My shoulder ached with every slight move that I made, "What have I done to you, Dietrich?"

"Esther," Dietrich replied staring at me like some poor animal, "To think of it you really did nothing well until you befriended Abel and that stupid twit."

"Was I a fool to befriend you as well then?" I asked looking up at him.

He thought upon hearing what I had just said. For a second I saw a flicker of realization in his eyes. The way he moved them down when I said that and then the way he moved them back up to look at my own eyes.

"In the time to say," Dietrich replied, "Yes you were."

"Did you ever really like to talk to me when you did?" I asked closing my eyes as I sat down and leaned my back on the wall.

"You were company to say the least," he replied.

"Why did you change?" I asked as my eyes were still closed. I could feel the blood lessen as I moved my hand away from my shoulder for just a moment.

"Oh I changed because I was tired of being weak," He replied, "Like you. I wanted to show everyone my true power and I think I am doing quite well at it, since everyone cowers in fear when they hear my name or a faint whisper of my voice. For are not you afraid right now?"

"I am not," I replied opening my eyes again, "There is nothing to be afraid of. I am not afraid to be here with you now, I am not afraid of you killing me, the only thing I am afraid of is that if Ion and Father Nightroad come. Once Father Nightroad sees what you have done he will change and Dietrich I will fear for you."

"Oh how kind you are to care so much even though not a single soul cares for you," He replied.

"You think someone cares for you Dietrich?" I replied, "You control and manipulate people to do your stupid bidding because you are too incompetent to do it yourself!"

"Why is it you think you mean so much in this world?" Dietrich asked fuming with anger.

"Dietrich," I replied, "We all mean a lot in this world you just need to see."

He had enough. Dietrich grabbed my hair and slammed my head into the nearest wall. I felt the pain immediately and crashed to the floor. My head pounded with every second that passed by. My eyes fluttered open and shut. I had a hard time seeing and I could barely make out Dietrich's figuring towering over me. I lifted my hand almost to trace his figure. I smiled a bit as I sat up.

"There is no hope for you," Dietrich replied exiting the room.

What would he know about hope?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Do you even know where we are going?" Ion asked Abel leading the way._

_"Well I have an idea," Abel replied, "I have been there before but it was awhile ago though."_

_"You better remember," Ion replied, "We are wasting time if you do not know then."  
_

_"Yes I know," Abel replied still walking, "Tell me Ion, what has gotten into these past few weeks?"_

_"Nothing," He replied._

_"Ion is this still about your grandmother?" Abel asked._

_"I do not know!" Ion asked stopping, "Ever since she has gone I haven't been myself. There are good days I have then there are days when I can not stand to even think of it."  
_

_"Ion you must be strong for her," Abel replied, "and do not take it out on Esther."  
_

_"I didn't mean…." Ion remembered the way she smiled and always seemed to bring out the good in people and here he was all along crushing her like a little animal, a human being that was lower than him._

_Abel put a hand on Ion's shoulder. In a way he felt that he was sorry and regretted everything that he had done._

_"Ion I know it's hard," Abel replied, "but I know you are truly good at heart and we need to hurry and help Esther now. It's your chance to show her you truly love her."_

_At the word love Ion's mind stopped working. Did he really love Esther? He never actually really thought about it until that moment Abel had said it._

_"It is not wrong to love her you know?" Abel replied smiling and walking again, "Now let's keep going."_

_"Father Nightroad?" Ion asked with hesitation in his voice._

_"Yes Ion?" He replied._

_"Do you think she will ever forgive me for what I have done?" he asked._

_"Ion of course she will," Abel replied, "We are all forgiven for what we have done and regret."_

_For that instance Ion realized he was having a real conversation with Abel and the thought of killing him didn't glaze past his mind once. He was finally understanding what Esther had said. Thinking of vengeance does not make him strong it only weakens and he wanted to be done with being weak…it was time to embrace everything the world had to offer and now he could finally feel again…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It must have been hours upon hours that I was just sitting there on the floor. I mean this was the routine. I would sit here wishing I wasn't and then Dietrich would come in and I would try to think for one second that he could be that Dietrich I used to know. I wasted so many years trying to erase the memory of him from my mind. I tried so hard to pretend he wasn't real and I hadn't confessed all my fears and weaknesses to him. He always told me he cared and said that he understood. He was the only one there. I had wasted all those years and now with Ion I was trying to fill that hole that had become empty in my soul. Little pieces of it came back when I meet Father Nightroad and Ion. They made me feel whole again and that I wasn't wasting my time. They made me feel like someone had cared for me again. I have done nothing in return but fill my head with stupid thoughts and fantasies. I have dreamed so many times that Ion would come and be here by now. I was starting to think that maybe he and Father Nightroad didn't care. Maybe I was just in their way this whole time. Maybe they wanted my gone and felt it best that everything be this way. I was no more than bait for Dietrich.

I once tried to grip the one thing I wanted a hold of but I couldn't grasp it. I tried with all my might and thought if I could just grab it and hold on then everything would be fine. There was never any thing to hold on to and even if there was I wouldn't be able to hold on anyway…

(sorry it took so long to update i am working on another chapter so it will be up shortly...these things do take time and i will try and get the next when as soon as i can)


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10: If My Eyes were to not Open

My head lay on the ground and I laid there on the floor for sometime like a little child. My hair was matted to my wet cheek and I closed my eyes. I curled up into a fetal position and didn't want to move. I didn't want to open my eyes again. I wanted to keep them close forever…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Are we almost there!" Ion yelled running to catch up to Abel._

_"Actually yes," Abel replied pointing to an old abandoned castle just up ahead, "It is right there."_

_"Then let's get a move on," Ion replied running toward the castle where he hoped to find Esther still alive._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh dear Esther," Dietrich whispered in my ear. I opened my eyes slowly but didn't move, "Your little friends are almost here."

My eyes shot open and I felt a rush of fear come across me.

"Th..they are coming?" I asked.

"Yes," Dietrich replied grinning, "I say it was about time."

I didn't know what to do. Whether to try and rush out of the room and shout loud enough so they could by chance hear me. I could barely even talk anymore yet alone scream or shout. My throat was dry and hurt every time I spoke and I still felt very weak. I managed to lift my back off of the floor.

"Why are you not happy?" Dietrich asked with a sly grin on his face, "They are coming to rescue you…isn't that nice?"

I just glared at him and didn't say anything.

"Ah they are only a few feet away from the door now," Dietrich replied, "Wow they move pretty quick. Now it's time for you to get up."

Dietrich bent down and yanked me up by my arm. I screamed in pain and winced as he grabbed my wounded arm and dragged me out to the main room and threw me to the floor. I landed hard and just let my head rest on the floor. I closed my eyes as I heard Dietrich walk away. After what seemed like forever I heard voices and footsteps. The voices I heard were familiar and I opened my eyes just a little. I saw one of the doors open and Ion and Father Nightroad stepped out.

"Leave here," I tried to say but it just merely came out as a whisper.

"Esther!" Ion replied rushing over to me and lightly putting a hand on my face.

I fully opened my eyes and looked into his red orbs. His eyes were filled with sorrow and regret and a tear cascaded down my cheek and I reached my hand and touched his cheek.

"You must go," I replied, "He is going to come and--

"Esther please don't talk," Ion replied, "Abel come on we need to get her out of here."

"Oh why would you do that?" Dietrich replied coming out.

"Ion take Esther out of here!" Abel yelled.

"Oh Ion just wait before you go I have someone you might want to meet," Dietrich replied, "An old friend of yours perhaps?"

Out of nowhere Radu stepped out from the shadows. I looked at Ion's face and he went ghostly white. He clenched his fists together in anger. It was at that time I saw him stand up. With all the strength I could find I stood up as well. My legs wobbled beneath me but I didn't fall.

"Ion," I replied touching his shoulder, "Please try to--

"Esther," Ion replied, "Get out of here. Go through that door behind you and keep going until you come to another and it will lead you outside. Now go!"

I turned to the door and ran to it. I went to open it but I couldn't. I looked back and Ion was already springing to Radu. I couldn't leave. If they died I would die with them.

Father Nightroad was dodging attacks from Dietrich and the battles were on. I could do nothing but stand there. I then saw Ion get punched in the stomach and his face was scratch. I went over to him as his knees hit the ground and Radu backed away. I spontaneously grabbed Ion's sword before he had time to protest. I held it in my hand and ran to Radu as fast as I could. He was quick to dodge my first swing but I did knick him on the shoulder. I heard Ion screaming at me but I blocked it out. I went to look back at him and then Radu took the chance and knocked the sword from my hand. It flew and landed on the floor. He then grabbed my neck.

"Ion getting women to battle for you?" Radu said looking at Ion, "Pathetic."

All of a sudden I saw a small dagger fly in front of me and cut Radu's arm. He let me go and I ran to Ion.

"Ion are you--

"I told you to leave!" He yelled grabbing my arm pulling me away further from Radu.

"I am sorry I have to stay," I replied, "Please you have to understand."

Before Ion had time to speak I saw the sword that flew out of my hand charging toward Ion. Radu had it in hand. I quickly acted and pushed Ion out of the way. He was confused for a second until he saw the thin blade go through the side of my lower stomach. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

"Esther!" Ion yelled which caused everything to stop. Something was forming in his eyes and for a moment my heart stopped. A tear fell down from Ion's eyes.

"Esther why did you do that?" he said catching me as I fell toward the floor.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," I replied, "Forgive me, your Excellency."

Abel looked over and saw what had happened. It angered him and he glared at Dietrich as he spoke.

"Oh well one down," Dietrich said.

Abel's eyes fumed red and now there was a light protruding from him. His stance and form had changed. He was tired of this and wanted to quickly end it.

"The Crusnik is here," Abel said with menace in his voice.

Dietrich backed away and his eyes were filled with fear for once.

"Esther," Ion replied as he gently laid my down on the floor.

"I am sorry your Excellency," I replied as I fought the urge to close my eyes.

"Radu!" Ion replied glaring at him, "I am going to kill you for this and make sure this time you die!"

Everything was so messed up. Ion kissed my cheek and told me everything was going to be okay. He quickly grabbed the sword again and lunged to the on going battle of fighting Radu who was in awe at Father Nightroad. With one final blow Abel hit Dietrich and drove his metal blade into his heart. He wasted no time to do yet another blow to his lower stomach and cut him in half. The blood went in every direction.

"You were a fool to mess with me Dietrich," Abel said, "and now rot in hell."

Tears escaped from my eyes as I heard Ion yell out in pain from the oncoming blows of Radu. I saw Father Nightroad come toward me but I didn't move as he came. I did not shudder in fear as the last time I saw him in this form. He helped me to my feet and I leaned on him. My side was hurting more with every second that passed by.

"Ion," Abel said, "Let's go."

Ion looked our way but didn't move.

"Just go," he replied, "Just leave while you can. I have to finish this."

"Please come your Excellency!" I yelled with whatever strength I had left.

I felt myself being pulled away from him and toward the door.

"No," I replied resisting Father Nightroad, "We can not leave him, he will die."

"We must Esther," Abel replied, "He will not listen."

"Please then just leave me here," I replied reaching my hands out for Ion, "Leave me here to die with him if he does then."

"No," Father Nightroad said, "I will not."

We stopped moving thought when we heard the castle began to rumble as parts of it slowly started to fall apart. The whole thing was going to collapse with minutes. Ion was still battling it out with Radu but then stopped.

"This isn't over Radu!" Ion replied as Radu backed up and began to fade.

"Yes," Radu replied, "This is will continue at perhaps another time."

Then Radu was gone. Ion let his sword fall to his side. His arm and leg had small cuts on them. His cheek was caked with dry blood and he hair was tattered and tainted with blood stains. He turned to face us and his eyes were glowing with hate and as red as ever. He wasn't planning on coming with us. He was planning to finish Radu off even if he died in the process and now he would have to wait. Wait to see him again and continue the battle that he was sure to finish.

"Let's go," He replied with a very low monotone of voice.

Father Nightroad carried me in his arms and we rushed out of the castle. It crumpled with the mere seconds as we stepped out.

"We need to get back to the palace," Ion replied, "We must move quickly before she loses too much blood."

My body ached more than it ever has before. My eyes were tired and sore. I didn't however try to focus on the pain as much because deep down I was worried Ion was mad. Not just mad because Radu got away but mad at me for stepping in.

Abel returned to his human form and ran quickly with me still in his arms as we all went to the palace. That was until ion stopped him.

"Give her here," He said opening his arms, "I can go quicker."

"Alright," He said as he handed me to Ion.

"Hold on Esther," He replied as we, what seemed to be, flying in the air. Before I knew it we were back at the palace and Ion was rushing in.

"Sister Simone," He yelled as she came quickly, "Hurry and get medicine and bandages."

"Yes," she replied looking at me, "Right away."

I was quickly laid in bed.

"Sister Simone will undress you and dress your wounds," Ion replied looking at me.

"Ion?" I asked as my hand touched his, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," He replied, "I am mad at myself."

"Do not be mad at yourself," I replied, "I am sorry this is all my fault."

"No," He replied, "It's all mine. I should not have let Dietrich take you but I did and that was the biggest mistake out of all and I am truly sorry for that."

He went to get up and leave as Sister Simone came in but I lightly grabbed his wrist. He turned to face me and lowered his lips to mine. He pressed them softly against mine and it was the best feeling I have had in a long time. He then released and smiled at me. A smile I haven't seen in such a long time. A smile that warmed my heart and at that moment I felt as light as a feather and ignored the pain.

"You will be okay," He replied, "Now after Sister Simone is down just rest."

"Yes your Ex--

He pressed his finger to my lips.

"Just call me Ion from now on," he replied, "All the time just call me Ion."

I nodded and smiled at him as he left and Sister Simone started to undress me to fix up my wounds. I felt a lot better as I had medicine and my wounds were fixed up. I closed my eyes and for once could sleep with peace at mind but who was to say how long that was to last. Every time I thought something was going well it all changed and this time wasn't any different for something else was going to open when I opened my eyes again…it was a better time now for me to wish that my eyes would not open again but I didn't know what was ahead of me and so I opened them as the sun hit them slightly and found only that of tension in the room for something was not right…I could have avoided it if my eyes were not to open but they did.

it's not over yet….


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11: Departing into the Unknown

I awoke to find Ion in the room. The look on his face, as he looked at me, was indescribable.

"Ion?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"I have to go," he replied not daring to look at me, "And you need to leave the palace as soon as possible."

"Ion what are you taking about?" I asked as I went to sit up and winced in pain.

"Please don't move that much Esther," He replied, "Just try to take it easy and when you have strength you will go with Abel, who will help you find somewhere to go."

"Why can't I--

"Esther!" Ion yelled, "Don't make this harder than it already is!"

My eyes filled with tears. Just when he was finally starting to open up and actually have feelings for me it's all going to end. As is always does…

"How long will you be gone?" I managed to choke out between sobs.

"That I do not know," he replied, "I must do everything in my power to find him and I must leave as soon as I can."

He started pacing back and forth.

"Why is it that I have to leave here?" I asked.

"Because you are in danger," he replied, "Radu could come here even when I go and leave to search for him. If he does he won't hesitate to kill you Esther or anyone else he sends to do his doing."

"I can take care of my--

"Esther," Ion replied coming over to me his red eyes fuming, "Stop being so stubborn and just do what I tell you it is for the best."

"Don't be so stubborn?" I asked almost mocking him, "You should be the one to talk! You are stubborn that you don't see that I am willing to do anything to help you because I care. I have always cared through all of this. At first I thought hiding it that maybe it would go away or if I tried to ignore the feeling I get when I am with you that it might go away, that one day I might be stronger but I find that I am the strongest when I am with you."

I reached my hand up and gently grazed his cheek. I ran my finger over the cut that hit just below his right eye. He reached his own hand up and wiped a tear from my eye.

"I don't want to be away from you," I replied, "I have fought too hard to lose this all…to lose you."

"Esther this is too hard," he replied backing away, "This isn't going to work, I can't be with you because every moment you are with me you are in danger and most of all the danger and hurt you have felt is from me and I can't tell you how sorry I am but--

I raised my hand to stop him. I looked into his eyes and slowly our lips touched. Only this time it wasn't as nice as the first time. It didn't make me feel as light as a feather and it didn't make the aching in my heart stop either. I broke the kiss and looked down at the floor.

"Please let me come," I replied, "Don't leave me behind. I don't want to be left behind again. I don't want to be alone…I don't want to be forgotten."

"If you come you will be killed," he replied, "You have so much more to live for Esther, you still have time to do so many things. If you get killed I won't be able to forgive myself either."

"Well that's a chance that I am going to take," I replied.

"Esther," he sighed, "you can't even stand up how are you--

I removed the covers from my body and let my feet hang over the bed. Then I slowly lifted myself until I stood fully upright. I stood there tall even though my whole body hurt and was shaking.

"I can go I will be fine," I replied, "I will defend myself I promise. I won't get in your way…I promise."

He turned to face me as he stood up from the bed and made his way toward me. He lightly kissed my forehead and embraced me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His body felt warm against mine and I let my tears hit the bare skin of his neck.

"Please I don't want you to leave," I said as he held me tighter.

"Esther I am an Earl, a vampire, a totally different person," he replied, "You and I aren't supposed to go together you are just but a human."

"We can change that," I replied, "We have made it this far haven't we?"

He let go of me and stepped back.

"This has nothing to do with us anymore," he replied, "It has to do with my grandmother dying, and the searing pain I have to keep feeling because of Radu and his betrayal toward me. That's what everything is about."

I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. How stupid was I to think that he could put me ahead of something for even just a second. To think of something that was good in his life that was standing right in front of him and that wasn't going anywhere. I was in a daydream and we stood there in silence until I saw him walking away. I can't let this happen. It was all happening too fast. I ran toward him and felt my knees buckle beneath me but just before I thought I was going to fall I managed to wrap my arms around his waist. He stopped and then my knees hit the floor. I was quick to get up and go in front of him though will all the strength I could muster up I held my arms out in front of me to stop him. After, of course, getting his attention I pulled my nightgown down to espouse my neck.

"Please turn me into a vampire like you," I replied, "I know you know how to do it."

"Esther," Ion replied taking my hands and putting them do, "No I would never do that. I can't do that to you…not now …not ever."

"If you leave we won't see each other again," I replied, "Who knows where I will be when you come back if you do. Don't you care? Please put down the barrier Ion, let it down like you once did, so that I may cross it because it's only me. It's always been just me."

"Esther I this can't happen," he replied as he gently moved me aside out of his way, "I need to get ready to leave."

"No!" I yelled as loud as I could and latched on to his arm. My nails dug into his skin and my arm began to ache as well as my stomach but I knew I had to do no matter how much it hurt.

"I won't let you walk out of here," I replied, "You can't just leave and forget. You don't even know where to start Ion. You could wander around for years and not know where to look or where you will go next. You are being stupid! You aren't thinking this through. Think about what you say before you say it. Think about what you are doing before you do it."

Ion couldn't take it anymore. He bent down and slapped me in the face to shock me into letting his arm go but I didn't.

"Let go," he replied not wanting to hurt me as my nails dug even deeper into his skin as I held tighter. I saw that his eyes began to water but I didn't know if it was because I was hurting his arm or that he was realizing what he really was doing.

"I love you Ion" I replied looking up at him, "Please open your ears and soak up those words. I love you."

"Esther you are making this hard," He said looking away.

"It doesn't have to be," I replied, "None of this has to happen it could all end if you just stay or take me with you."

We stood there in silence after that and we didn't so much as try to look at each other. I still had a hold of his arm but I loosened my grip a bit. This wasn't going anywhere. We could have been here like this all night but I finally spoke.

"Just answer and tell me one thing before you go," I replied letting his arm go, "Did you or do you love me Ion?"

He hesitated for the longest time almost afraid to say anything.

"No," he replied almost as if lying because it come out just above a whisper. I shook my head and sat on the floor. The way I felt after he said that I didn't really know how to describe. I didn't know what to do or how to react. I didn't know what to do.

"I am sorry but I have to go," he replied, "Abel will be in here shortly. You have to understand that I need to do this Esther and I need to find Radu and make sure he is done for. I have to go and train and find new weapons and there would be no use for you to come. I can't say that I will be back because I don't know. All I know is that this must be done and Radu needs to be stopped and I know he is out looking for me and our paths will cross and when they do I want to be ready and there isn't a need for you to get involved. I am sorry…

Those were the last words I heard him say as he opened the door and headed to pack and get ready. I let him go this time and didn't say anything. I let my back rest against the wall. I closed my eyes as my world fell apart inside and out. He was just going to leave and we were going to be separated and I know he loved me he had to! He had to but what if he really didn't and was telling the truth. Well I guess it doesn't matter because we will never see each other again after today. He won't come back and even if he did prevail to kill Radu he would think he would have nothing to come back to. I know he will wonder what would have happened if he changed his mind and decided not to go through with this. All this time, it meant nothing, all those tears that I have cried, all the pain I endured, everything. It was at this time I wish that I could be carried away, to fade away like how the ocean carries the waves to the shore only to start again…only to start again…

_Look at me, look into my eyes. Tell me do you see that I am always by your side or has the world got you down on your knees? Look at you, look into your heart. Tell me is there room for you to make a brand new start or has the world gotten to you and made you dark…._

Still going I am working on the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Leaving only but one thing Behind

_Ion-_

_I didn't have a clue why I said the things I said. Why I even did the things I did but I did them all. I was using it as a way to block everything out. Block out the cries, block out the screams block out her. I wanted nothing more than to say I loved her back but I couldn't. I had to face the fact that we can't be together and that we will never be together. I had realized it a long time ago and she needed to do the same. Why couldn't she do the same?_

_"Ion?" Abel asked knocking on the door, "May I come in?"  
_

_Ion hesitantly opened the door to see Abel standing there . _

_"What it is?" Ion asked finishing putting things in a small bag._

_"I should maybe accompany you," He replied, "You can't do it all by yourself."_

_"I don't need you," Ion replied with a bitter sound in his voice, " I am fine by myself."_

_"So you are fine without her too?" Abel asked looking down toward the floor._

_"Yes," Ion replied, "In time I will be and she will be fine without me as well."_

_"You really believe that?" Abel asked, "She is not as strong--_

_"Abel I need to finish getting my things together," Ion replied, "Don't wait up for me."  
_

_"You aren't even going to tell Esther goodbye?" Abel asked worried._

_"If I go and tell her goodbye," Ion replied, "This time I am not sure if I will leave or not."_

_"Just think about it," Abel replied walking down the hall._

_"Abel wait," Ion replied raising his hand, "Take care of her."_

_Abel quickly glanced behind him and looked at Ion._

_"I will," Abel replied._

_"I hope our paths never met again," Ion mumbled under his breathe. He was now finishing up with gathering his things. He had everything he needed…except her. Damn! Why couldn't he get her out of his mind. Why couldn't he? He had to or else leaving here was for nothing. He would._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was tired of crying. It's funny though the more I said that the more I did it. I shakily got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and bloodshot. My hair was going in every which way. My cheeks were as red as ever. I tried to push my hair back from my face but it was no use. I looked so pathetic. I don't know why I was here basking in misery. I looked up and I had enough. I went to the door and opened it. I stepped out into the hallway and walked towards his room. I was praying he would still be there. Damn! I should have did this sooner. I walked then it turned into running towards his room…

Ion heard her footsteps echoing from the hallway. He hurried and grabbed his things set something on the bed with a note on it and opened the window. He was so hesitant to jump out. He though maybe if he would just wait there that everything would be okay and they could be together. He could hear her scream his name and he knew she was only seconds from coming into his room. He took one deep breathe looked straight forward and descended out onto the roof. He didn't bother to close the room and jumped to the ground. Then with lightning speed, ran as fast as he could from the palace, from Abel and from her.

I was out of breathe when I twisted the doorknob to open the door. It opened and hit the wall with a soft thud. I walked in slowly and I looked around the room. My eyes instantly darted to the window. It was open and the drapes were slowly moving with the wind. I ran over to it and looked outside. There was nothing and no one in sight. I yelled his name and a tear fell from my eye. I yelled it so many times until my throat got dry and hurt. I then went over to the bed and sat down and slammed my fist onto something cool. It shocked me and I looked behind me. There lying on the bed was a brilliant-looking sword. My finger grazed the handle lightly. The handle was silver and long and then there was another metal piece framing the handle. The blade was wide and went narrower down the bottom. There was ancient writing along with design all over it. It was memorizing and I noticed a piece of paper right beside it. I picked up and opened it.

_Dear Esther,_

_I know you found this and I have left by now. There was no other way and I am sorry for that. I have to do this and I don't know if we will see each other but if we don't it's a good thing. If you were in my life you would only be in danger. You may not think it now but you would have been. I can not say that our paths will never met but I don't think I will ever return even after I find Radu. You have to understand why I am doing this and in time I hope you will. I have left you with one of my most prized swords. It will protect you and help you along whatever journey you come to. I left a piece of me with you. Take that sword wherever you go and you will be safe and it will protect you. As you will see it's not just any sword and when you have it just think that you have a piece of me with you. Take care of yourself and don't bother to come looking for me…because you will never find me. You will be fine here in time to come just wait. Don't waste your time thinking about me for I will not waste my time thinking about you. We have two separate lives to lead Esther…and if we let each other overpower them then we will only die in our own dolefulness. Esther you have a life to live…I am just living another part of my life. I grow but live forever Esther…but you will grow and achieve many things, you will truly live. To truly live is something I will never know but you need to take full advantage of it and I know you will. I love you…and I am so sorry but we must live with what choices we make and have made and maybe we could see each other again…maybe in the next life we can be together…if there is life after this._

_To see each other in another life,_

_Ion Fortuna_

My eyes were watering uncontrollably. He said he loved me. He did…he loved me enough to let me go. I couldn't do the same thing though. I didn't want to let go. Here in my hand was the way it was to be. Here before my eyes was the way he wanted things to be. I only ever wanted to make him happy and this is what I must do. How could he ask me to try and not think about him though? How could I pretend I never met him? I would never forget him as long as I had the sword with me. I will remember more than just the name of the person that gave it to me. I will remember that he was the man that I loved and the one to love me back.

"Esther?" Abel asked walking into the room.

"He left," I replied answering the question I figured he was going to ask.

"We should get going," he replied, 'We aren't safe here."

"Right," I asked wiping the tears from my eyes. I stood up but they poured from my eyes again . Abel came over to me and embraced me.

"It will be okay," he said whispering in my ear, "I will try and find him for you."

"No," I replied lighly lifting my head, "He wouldn't like that. I don't need you to find him either. I will be okay."

I squeezed his note in my hand.

"I need you to be here," I replied, "I don't want to face anything alone."

"All right," Abel replied, "When you are ready gather your things and we will leave."

"Yes," I replied, "I will attend to that right now."

Abel walked out of the room and I went to follow him until I looked back and forgot the sword. I went and picked it up. It actually felt right to hold it. It felt like I knew how to fight with it forever. I took it to my room and put it into my bag along with many other things. After taking some time to pack Abel came and got me.

"There is a car outside for us, " He replied, "Do you have everything?"

"Yes," I replied following him as we left the palace. We went down to the car and I handed my things to the driver who put them in the trunk and before I knew it we were driving away. My eyes scanned the palace and up to his window. The window I just looked out of not too long ago.

"We can come back again," Abel said lightly putting his hand on mine, "When it is safe we will come back."

"Good," I replied still looking out the window. I didn't know what was in store for me next. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what to look forward to and hope for. I wasn't going to think ahead anymore. I was going to just await for whatever was in store for me. Deep down in my heart I felt that Ion and I would meet again, even though he might not remember me in time I knew I would always remember him…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry I am not done with it yet…I still have many ideas and I don't think this story will end for awhile so keep reading…until next time..and sry it took so long my head is just swirling with ideas and sometimes it takes time to put them down...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The time that Escaped

It has been a long time since I was crowned Princess of Albion. How do you ask? Well after a year when I left the palace I came back but by myself. I stood there at the gates and smiled up upon them. My eyes glimmered as the sun caught just a bit of the corner of them. That's when I saw Sister Simone. She all of a sudden came out of no where.

"Dear Esther," She replied as she hugged me, "Oh how nice it is to see you again."

"It is wonderful to see you too," I replied after she was done hugging me, "It has been quite some time."

"Oh yes," She replied looking around for something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Where is he?" She asked looking behind me.

"Who?" I asked hoping she didn't dare say his name.

"Well Father Nightroad," She asked.

"Oh," I said a sigh of relief left my body, "He had some things to do. He will be back shortly."

"Oh Esther you don't know do you?" She asked.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Follow me inside," She replied, "After all this is now where you should reside."

"What?" I asked, "I just came back to visit that's all."

"Oh don't be silly," She replied, "How can a princess such as yourself not have a fun abode such as this."

"Princess?" I asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

I stopped walking and I looked at Sister Simone who had a smile on her face.

"You were lost to us all," She replied, "You are the descent of the Blanchett throne."

"What how did you find that out?" I asked.

"Wait you knew?" Sister Simone asked.

"Well I have been told it before but I never believed it," I replied.

"Well believe it," Sister Simone, "It is going around the whole town and many people know of it already."

"What should I do?" I asked, "I am no princess."

"Well dear Esther," Sister Simone said taking my hand, "Just because does not look like the part right now doesn't mean she can not be it."

"I don't know," I replied turning my back, "I am not strong enough to take on a duty such as that."

"There will be people to help you," Sister Simone said putting her hand on my shoulder, "We need you, all of the people need you ."

"Okay," I replied turning to her and smiling, "I will accept it."

"Well then we must get ready then," She replied.

"Wait," I replied, "How did everyone find this out?"

"I am not quite that sure," She said, "I heard someone announced it as a thought and many people began to wonder. Then everyone started to see why it wasn't true and some even remember the day your father and mother ruled and knew it had to be you that was their child. That is all I know of though. It just so happened you picked the perfect time to come back to."

"I hope so," I mumbled as I looked out the window as the sun still was shining brightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years later

Time passes so quickly and sometimes it's hard to grab a hold of. Here I was already in my twenties. It has been almost four years since I have seen him or his face. I faced the fact that he wasn't going to come back a long time ago. I never stopped thinking about him though. He was in my thoughts almost everyday. Sometimes it just seemed like he wasn't ever really there at all. He was just someone that was in my dreams every night. Though sometimes my mind wishes he never really was real at all.

I finished my bathe and got out. I ran the towel through my hair and began to get dressed. I had many fine clothes now. I picked a ruby-red dress on and slid it on. The top was a corset and the back was laced. The dress stopped just above my ankles and the sleeves draped the sides of my shoulders. I looked in the mirror. I let my hair grow and it curled naturally. I looked different from the way I used to. I lightly powered my face and put my hair in a low pony with loose curls hanging down.

"Do you need help with anything?" Sister Simone asked.

"No," I replied turning around to face her, "I told you I am fine and I can do things by myself."

"Well make sure you let me know if you ever change your mind," she replied.

I left her attend to making my bed but that was about all. I was not one to be in favor of having everything surround toward me all the time. It was nice that Abel was still here though. I loved the comfort that he gave me.

"Sister Simone," I replied, "I am going out for a walk."

"Just be careful," she replied, "Did you want me to come?"

"No I will be okay," I replied as I left the room.

I fixed the small crown upon my head in the small mirror before I left. The gold was surround the many gems that were used to decorate it. I took off my crown however, and set it aside on the table.

I wanted to be announced the Queen of Albion but could not until I was to marry. I had no intention of looking forward to that day.

"Esther are you going somewhere?" Abel asked.

"Oh yes," I replied, "I just want to talk a walk but I will be back shortly."

"Do you need me to accompany you?" He asked with a sincere look in his eyes.

"Thank you for offering but I just want to take some time to myself," I replied smiling at him, "Next time though I would love your company."

"Fair enough," He replied, "Just be careful."

"I will," I replied as I put a black cloak and went outside. I put my hood up just to hide some of my face. The sun was just behind the clouds. It looked as almost as if it was going to rain but it did not. I heard my shoes hit the ground with every step that I took and there wasn't many people out today. I ran into some lady and she merely just glanced me off. I went to the church, well what was left of it, where my life all began. It was quite a distance off but I was determined to go there. I looked upon the ashes and things lying around. They didn't even bother to rebuild it. It was nothing but ruins now. To think everything started here. Where a good friend of mine became my enemy in an instant. Where I almost though I was going to died but was saved. I knelt down and touched my hand to the ground. I prayed that one day everything that happened in this one place would be forgiven and that someday people would rebuild a new one…a new hope.

I got up and began to walk back to the palace until someone caught my eye. I saw the back of his cape. He held a dagger in his hand and began walking the opposite direction. I instantly followed behind. I was not sure if he knew because he stopped for a second and then kept walking again. I followed him into a small alley way that I had no clue to where it was going. I kept my pace slow to not be seen. It was then all of a sudden he disappeared when I turned the corner. I stopped and looked around. As I went to turn back to go back the other way I was instantly pressed against the cold wall. Fear began to encompass me as I felt the dagger against my throat.

"Haven't you ever heard it's better to keep your nose in your own business," He said pressing the dagger harder against my skin.

His voice seared through my veins and it sounded so familiar yet I didn't know who it was. His figure towered over me and I was pushed harder against the wall.

"I am…sorry," I replied, "I didn't mean to bother you."

In an instant he let me go and I fell to my knees.

"You should learn to be more careful," he replied, "Just be lucky I didn't kill you this time."

I rose my head to look at him but he was gone. I stood up and ran back to the palace. I opened the door and went inside. I took off my cloak and looked at my neck. Just above the scar there was a red mark but the skin was barely cut open.

"What happened?" Abel asked coming over to me.

"Nothing," I replied, "It is nothing."

"Esther!" Abel replied, "It is something."

"It was just from my cloak rubbing that's all," I replied, "Do not worry."

He eyed me carefully.

"Well supper is ready," he said, "Clean yourself up and come down."

"Okay," I replied going to my room. I sat down on my bed contemplating that person that I was following. I wasn't even sure what drove me to follow him in the first place. I didn't even think I just did it. That dagger that he had looked so familiar though. Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway we probably won't meet again. Well we better not meet again he might not spare me next time. For some reason though my body was telling me to take that chance though.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The eyes that Haunt

My eyes slowly drifted up to the sword, in what was once his room, that he left for me. I traced the outline of it with my finger. I peered at the small reflection I could see within it. It was mine own staring back at me. My own dull and lifeless eyes that now seemed noting but empty orbs staring back at me. They were they eyes of someone who has made many mistakes and their lost their vibrant blue color. I moved away from the sword and stared out the window that he made his dash to get away from me and this life. If only I was a little bit earlier that day then maybe I could have made him stay. I could have convinced him to stay one last time.

"Damn," I replied slamming my fist into a nearby table. Here I was sulking in what was left of me and that moment. Here I was pouring my heart out again…I am so pathetic. I promised myself I wouldn't do this again only to lie to myself once more. Same old, I always say I will try and forget but I don't want to forget something that I didn't let go of yet. Deep down I am still holding on.

"I bet he still never found Radu," I mumbled to myself as I left the room.

Time seemed to move slow yet so fast all at once. All I wanted to do was just stop it. I wanted to be able to stay in one point in time forever, where everything wasn't complicated and where I had a chance to live. With my daydreaming and in deep though I didn't notice Abel who I accidentally ran into. I landed softly on my knees just loosing my balance slightly.

"Oh dear," I replied looking at Abel, "I am sorry."

"No," Abel replied helping my up to my feet, "It is quite all right."

"I just wasn't paying attention," I said scratching my head.

"Tell me Esther," he replied, "Is something bothering you?"

"No," I replied back brushing a stray piece of hair from his face, "I am fine."

I then continued back off to my room.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, "Do not worry."

I opened the door to my room and dipped my hands in cool water and splashed it on my face. It was nearing nightfall and I became very tired so I changed into my nightgown and laid down on my bed. My eyes were heavy and I closed them and pulled the covers up. A couple minutes later I began to toss and turn and could not fall asleep for some reason. So I decided to get up and get a drink. I lifted the covers from me and stood up. I rubbed my eyes, which still seemed so heavy but I managed to keep them open. I reached for the door knob and pulled my door open slowly and as quietly as I could. I then closed it behind me and made my way down the hall. It wasn't until I heard a noise that I darted into Ion's room. I thought it might have been Sister Simone or someone but I wasn't sure so I grabbed the sword from the wall just out of instinct. Though I thought my mind was playing tricks on me and I was overreacting I opened the door and continued down what was left of the hallway with the sword in my hand. I then stopped and realized how silly I was being. Surely it was just that of Sister Simone or Abel and I let out a small laugh as I made my way down the stairs and lowered the sword to my side.

"Abel?" I whispered, "Are you down here? Or is it Sister Simone?"

I noticed a outline of a figure looming from the kitchen.

"I just came to get a drink," I whispered making my way to the kitchen.

I saw a figure by the sink staring out the window. I walked toward it and made out a hooded figure. Instantly my mind flashed back to the alley with that encounter. I raised my sword and lightly used it to touch the figure.

"Abel is that you?" I asked my voice quivering with every word, "Tell me why do you not answer me?"

"I am not Abel," said the figure turning around to face me. I couldn't make out the face, "Ah we meet again."

"You are from that day in the alley aren't you?" I asked backing away, "What do you want? How did you get in here?"

He moved closer to me and I turned to run out of the kitchen only he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. I clutched the sword as hard as I could to make sure I didn't drop it as I landed hard on the ground. I used my legs to push myself back away and I went to scream but his hand slapped my cheek.

"Open your mouth to scream again," he said, "and you will regret it."

His voice seared through my veins in a stream of fear. My hand shook as I raised the sword up and swung at his shin. I just barely nicked it and I stood up.

"I won't scream," I replied, "If you just tell me who you are."

"It's none of your concern, Princess," he replied.

"Do I know you?" I asked fear building up inside of me. I didn't notice that I let the sword fall to my side and he took this as his chance. He moved at lightning speed and come crashing upon me and pushing my body against the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, "What do you want?"

He seized my wrist ignoring me questions and squeezed it with iron force. He then pressed his other hand to my throat. I tried to scream to do anything but I couldn't.

"Drop it," he whispered into my ear. I felt his hot breathe hit my skin and my eyes widened. I shook my head and moved my arms trying to break free. Tears trailed down my cheek from the corner of my eyes. I started losing all feeling in my arm because he was squeezing it so tight.

"I c…cant…b…breathe," I replied my eyes fluttering open and closed as I let go of the sword, and his hand latched onto it. He let go of my wrist and slightly relieved some of the pressure from my neck.

"Why…a…are…you doing…this?" I asked my throat dry and sore.

"Shh…" He said placing his fingers on my lips, "You ask too many questions."

He let his hand off my throat and I hit the ground. He held the sword in front of me. I let my back hit the ground and I laid on the floor. My body ached and I was restless from lack of sleep.

"Did you keep the blade sharp dear Princess?" he asked bending down and touching my cheek. His cold hand stung my cheek and I shivered from the contact.

"W…what…do…you…want?" I asked looking up to the ceiling, "P…please…just…leave."

"You didn't answer my question," he replied.

I ignored his presence and let another tear slip from my eyes.

"No answer?" he asked, "Just let me see if you did.

My eyes darted to the sword. It lowered to rest on my cheek.

"What…are…you…d…doing?" I asked.

The blade was pushing against the skin on my cheek now. I went to lift myself up but if I did the blade would go in deeper. It pierced my skin and I clamped my eyes shut. I went to move my head to the side but he grabbed my hair and kept me still. He then traced a small line on my cheek with the blade leaving a freshly opened cut on it. Pain was searing through my cheek as I felt the crimson liquid fall down it slowly. He then raised it up and I saw the tip had red liquid stained on it.

"Good," he said, "I guess you did."

My fingers went up to my cheek and I brought them back to see they were tainted with blood. I looked up to the figure and I went to reach for his hood to pull it off. He backed away and stood up. With all the strength I had left I forced myself up and my whole body shook. He stood there in front of me and moved his own hand to his hood of the cloak and slowly pulled it down. There my eyes saw and bored into his eyes that would haunt me forever…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The monster still Lurks

His eyes burned into mine. He must have seen the fear in my eyes for I did not move at all. His hair was down to his shoulders and hung loosely. I cringed from being in his mere presence.

"R…Radu?" I asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"My, my," He replied shaking his head slightly and raising a finger to his lips, "Dear Esther keep it down."

"I am going to scream if you do not explain," I replied as I balled my fists together, "If you are here then were is Ion?"

"Oh I guess you didn't know," he replied starting to pace back and forth, "So tragic really."

"Know what?" I asked as my eyes closed shut afraid of what I was going to hear next.

Radu came close to my and whispered in my ear, "I got rid of him."

I let my knees fall and hit the ground. I saw Radu let the sword drop and I let my free hand go to it.

"Oh no," he replied smacking my hand away, "I don't think that--

Before Radu could finish I screamed and pushed him away from me. He stumbled back unable to get the sword. I grabbed it and held my ground pointing it down to him. I heard motion from outside the kitchen and knew that Abel and Sister Simone heard me. I turned my head for a moment and went back to yell at Radu but he was gone.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I let the sword drop, "Damn you Radu."

"Dear lord!" Sister Simone said running into the kitchen followed behind Abel. I turned around and faced them. I could still feel the blood running down my cheek.

"What has happened here?" She asked embracing me, "Oh my are you okay?"

Tears were forming behind her eyes, "Did someone break in? Do you need me to put some water on. Oh sit down you look so tired dear. Please tell me what happened. Did you need anything? Please tell what--

"Sister Simone," Abel said touching her shoulder lightly, "Perhaps you should take Esther up to her room."

"Right," She replied lightly helping to my room, "Oh dear you looked so badly hurt."

I said nothing but looked at Abel I made my way up the stairs. When finally reaching my room I sat down on my bed while Sister Simone put bathe water on and got a towel.

"Your bathe is just about ready," She replied, "Just relax and rest and tell me about everything when you are ready dear."

She cupped my hands and I looked at her. She grabbed a rag and lightly wiped my cheek off.

"Dear it is so deep," he replied, "It might scar."

"Don't worry about it," I replied lightly touching her wrist, "Thank you."

"Oh no need to thank me," she replied finished with cleaning up my cheek, "If you need anything just let me know."

She looked at me one last time wiping a tear from her eyes and shut the door. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. The cut on my cheek was in fact very deep but wasn't too big. It just barely went from my cheek bone to my nose, but still he did it. The door opened and I thought it was Sister Simone but it was Abel. He had my sword in his hand.

"I found it downstairs," he replied setting it down on my bed.

"Thank you," I replied going over and hugging him, "Oh Abel it was Radu."

"Esther why was he here?" He asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "He didn't tell me but he did tell me he got rid of him…"

"Esther do not believe him," Abel said, "Radu is a monster but I know he would just say he got rid of Ion so easily."

"He killed Ion!" I yelled backing away, "He said it with such vengeance in his tone. I am going to kill him Abel!"

"Calm down Esther it's okay," Abel replied, "We will figure this out."

"I should have been stronger," I replied, "I let my guard down instead of killing that monster. I let him get to me and I failed."

"Esther," Abel replied, "Radu had it planned out. He knew what to do and obviously wants something."

"What would he want from someone like me?" I asked slightly laughing, "I am nothing."

"Please just go get washed up and rest," he replied, "You are tired and please just calm down."

"I am sorry," I replied, "Everything has been so messed up."

"I know but just take it one step at a time." Abel replied saying before he left. I got undressed and rested my body in the warm water. I put my hair in a pony and let my body sink down. The water stung my cheek a bit but I just ignored it. I hesitated to kill that damn bastard. Who knows what he did to Ion. Tears streamed down my face. If I only got to him sooner he wouldn't be…I could not bring myself to say it. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want it to be true. I let my head submerge under water. It would be so easy just to not come up again. To let myself not be able to breathe again…to not have to face reality again. That would be too easy. I let my head come back up and breathe in heavily. I finished washing my body and got out. I wrapped the towel around me. My arms were brushed a bit from crashing into the wall. My skin still held a creamy off white color and my cheeks were flushed. My hair wasn't even as vibrant as it once was before…nothing was the same. I got a new night gown and laid down in my bed. I closed my eyes and let myself fall to sleep.

I decided I would find Radu and I would kill him. I was going to fight him and when we meet again I would drive that sword right into his heart..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A new Journey

I stood in front of my mirror barely awake yet barely tired and stood there for what must have been the longest time until I saw Abel appear. I didn't turn around nor did I make eye contact with him. I stood there almost as a statue afraid that if I move I might crack.

"You can't be hard on yourself you know?" he asked his soft voice penetrating my ear drum.

"I must be for I have fallen to weak and now I must build myself back up," I replied, "I have such a long way to go before I can face him again."

"Esther Ion might be--

"Don't say it I haven't decided to come to terms with reality yet I don't intend to until I find out for myself," I replied, "I can't stay here."

"What do you mean you can't stay here?" Abel asked coming behind me and grabbing my shoulders so that I faced him.

"If I want to see if Ion is alive I need to leave here," I asked looking away from him.

"What?" he questioned, "and leave your people you are the princess."

"I know but I won't be gone for too long Abel," I replied, "Please take over for me."

"Wait?" Abel said letting go of me, "Take over for you? If you go somewhere I would go with you don't you understand?"

"Abel I don't need anyone to come with me," I replied, "This is something that I need to do by myself."

"I can't let you do that," he replied.

I had a feeling Abel was going to be difficult like this.

" I am going by myself to look for him," I replied, "damnit that's an order that I don't want you to come this time."

He stood there in shock and then backed away.

"Very well," he said as he glanced at me one time before leaving my room.

I realized I did come off very strong and firm but I had to be. I wasn't going to put him in danger if he didn't need to be.

I quickly got dressed as I put on a dark green dress with float shoes on. I pulled my hair up and grabbed my cloak. I grabbed a bag that I put my sword in and some ration of food for now. I also grabbed a bag of money that I knew would outlast me for a long time. I was making my way out the door when I bumped into Sister Simone.

"Good heavens," she said, "you really are leaving."

"Yes," I replied, "I will be back though I promise."

"You really do love him don't you?" She asked.

"Yes I do," I replied.

"Well please come back safe," She replied taking my hand in hers, "Are you sure you don't want someone to accompany you dear?"

"Yes I am sure," I replied, "I must do this alone."

"Please," She said a tear escaping her eyes, "Just be careful and if you are ever in danger hold onto this."

She took my hand and placed a necklace in my hand. It was a silver star that had diamonds lining the outside.

"For the star of Albion," she replied, "It will keep you safe."

"Thank you," I replied giving her a hug as I made my way out the door.

Abel was standing outside knowing I would come.

"Be careful," he said giving me a hug, "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes," I replied, "I do for now."

"Well then," He replied, "I shall see you soon then?"

"Of course," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek as I left.

Finally I was setting out on a journey and I was in control of it this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah i know it's short but i am trying just to get back into the story but i will get the next chapter up again here by either today or tomorrow and it will be longer


	17. Chapter 17

-Chapter 17: A not so Good Start

I barely realized I was actually on my own until the palace became a blur behind me. Where should I even begin? Maybe I should just turn back…won't no that's what they want me to. I stopped walking and kept pondering in my head on what to do. I then started pacing. I should just turn back.. Wait I would be letting them down if I did. I would be letting him down if I did. I can't turn--before I knew it I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up and soft blue eyes were staring into my own.

"Miss are you okay?" said a female voice as she looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Uh," I replied, "Yes I am sorry I didn't mean to run into you."

"Oh it's okay," she replied, "Do not worry about it."

I noticed that the woman must have been around my age. Her raven black hair was pulled up and she wore dark pants and a black shirt. She also had a weapon strapped on her back. Two swords with a green tipped handle. I then noticed a man standing behind her. He had the same type of dark clothes on. He had grey eyes and shaggy brown hair.

"Miss you look a little lost," he said stepping up closer.

"Yes do you need directions?" the women replied.

Well they would be useful," I said, "but I am not sure exactly where it is that I am going but I am looking for someone."

"Well perhaps we can be of some help," the woman replied, "My name is Aria and this is Xavier."

"What's the name of the person?" Xavier asked.

"Well I am looking for a man," I replied, "He is a couple inches taller than I and he has shaggy blonde hair. He also has piercing red eyes that you can't miss."

"Hmmm…" Aria replied, "Maybe a name might catch our memory."

"His name is Ion," I replied, "Ion Fortuna."

Aria then stared at me with fear in her eyes.

"Please," I replied, "Do you know where I might find him?"

"What is it that you want with him?" she asked, "Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"What's the matter?" I asked, "What did I do?"

I was very confused and scared at this point. Both of them looked like they wanted to kill me. Then before I knew it Xavier grabbed my wrist and held it in an iron vice grip. Then he lowered his mouth to my ear.

"Scream or do anything and I will kill you on the spot," he whispered.

I shook my head and didn't say a word. Fear was creeping its way upon me. I was being lead to some small house down in the alleyway.

"Please where are you taking me?" I whispered only to be thrown against the wall Xavier's hand wrapped around my neck.

"I though I told you to keep quiet," he asked squeezing it harder.

"Xavier," Aria said, "That's enough let's go inside."

I was pushed inside the small house and thrown to the floor. I didn't know whether to move or not. I decided to stand up. I instantly saw Xavier draw his sword out. I had enough of this.

"My name is Esther," I replied, "to you it's Princess Esther."

I removed my cloak so they could fully see me. Their eyes went wide and Xavier lowered his sword.

"My dear we are sorry," Aria said, "But what are you doing looking for Ion?"

"Wait why did you bring me here?" I asked stepping back, "Were you going to kill me?"

"No," Xavier said, "We just wanted to know why you were looking for him."

"I still intend to do so," I replied, "I am in love with him!"

"Why?" Aria said, "he is a monster."

"Can't you just please tell me what the heck is going on?" I asked, "Do you know him or where he is?"

"He killed my sister!" Aria said, "He is a monster dear Princess. You must listen to what I say."

My eyes widened as she told me that. I didn't know what to say…


	18. Chapter 18

-Chapter 18: Another Enemy?

"No. . ." I replied, "Ion did not kill your sister. Oh please you have it all wrong . . . not Ion."

Aria looked at me with tears forming in her eyes. Her hair fell in front of her eyes to almost shy away her sadness.

"Princess . . . Ion killed her," Xavier said as he put a comforting hand on Aria's shoulder.

"Look I know Ion. . .He is no monster!" I yelled, "I'm sorry . . . it's just so hard to believe this."

I saw a nearby chair and I sat down. What was I doing here? Is Ion really worth this now? He left me alone and now I'm putting my life on the line for him.

"Princess?" Aria said as she lightly touched the scar on my cheek, "What happened?"

"Oh. . ." I said looking away, "It's nothing."

She lightly grabbed my chin and made me look at her. My eyes were watering but I wasn't going to let a single tear drop.

"Did Ion do this to you?" She asked.

"No!" I yelled standing up and pushing her away, "It wasn't Ion. . .he would never hurt me."

As I said that aloud, part of me felt like I was lying. Ion has hurt me before but then he changed. What if he isn't the same Ion anymore? What if he isn't even alive?

"Princess. . ." Aria replied softly, "I think you need to sleep."

"Aria," I said, "Please call me Esther from now on."

"Okay," she said, "Come with me."

She led me to a small room with a bed and dresser in it. She told me I could sleep in here. I nodded my head as she closed the door. I sat on the bed and looked out the small window. Tomorrow will be no better than what today was. I have no doubt of that.

_ "You know she won't turn," A man in a hooded cloak said as he was talking to Radu. Radu shook his head and waved him to leave._

_ "She will do what I say," He replied, "She will have no choice. She has power that she hasn't even awoken yet. She doesn't even know she has it yet."_

_ "What makes you think she will give it up," The man asked, "She isn't as weak as she many seem."_

_ "Oh you know she is weak," Radu replied, "You know her weakness. Maybe you should encounter her again. I don't want to wait that much longer for this. We need to get her before her "protector," Abel, finds out. He will destroy everything if we don't act quicker."_

_The man shook his head and left. Radu tapped his fingers on a small table and knew time was slipping away. He would make her come to their side. He didn't want to have to kill her. That would be such a waste._

I awoke with the worst headache. I didn't want to open my eyes; I heard someone lightly tapping on the door.

"It's me," Aria replied, "Are you awake Princess…I mean Esther?"

"Yes I am," I said, "You can come in."

She opened the door and smiled at me. Sadness then swept over her.

"What's wrong?" I replied.

"You look so sad," She said, "You look so lost."

I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes for a moment.

"That's because I am," I replied.

Aria sat beside me on the bed. She hugged me. I opened my eyes and looked at her surprisingly.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love," she said, "I can tell you are hurting. I know you said Ion isn't a monster . . . but people change. I have seen him . . . his eyes are haunting and they are red. They fume with anger."

Her words were bringing up the memory of meeting Radu that night. His eyes were fuming red; they were haunting. I shook my head of the thought. Ion is not the bad guy. He wouldn't hurt me. Radu was the one in the alleyway, not Ion.

"I am afraid for you," Aria said, "I don't want you to die like my sister did."

I suddenly looked at her.

"I will be fine," I replied a little unsure.

"Xavier and I will accompany you," She replied standing up, "We will do whatever takes to help you."

"No," I said, "I have to find Ion alone. Please don't get involved. I mean you already lost your sister. . ."

"You're so stupid," She said looking at me, "Why don't you listen to me?"

"I'm sorry," I replied leaving the room.

"You are digging your own grave!" She yelled. I turned around at her comment.

"Tell me," I replied, "How did your sister die?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" Aria yelled again. I went really close to her. I looked her right in the eyes.

"You're vampire hunters aren't you?" I said looking around their small house. It all began to click. The wooden stakes hanging on the wall and the awful smell of garlic gave it away. It was there in black and white and plain as day.

"So what if we are?" She replied, "Vampires are monsters! They need to be killed."

"You wanted to come with me to find Ion and kill him!" I said, "You were going to use me."

"Oh dear Princess," Xavier said pointing his sword right at me, "We still are going to use you."

"How dare you!" I replied making a run for it. Xavier grabbed my arm and held me back. "Let me go!"

"Esther," Aria said, "We don't want to hurt you but if we have to we will."

I looked at her and spat. She disgusted me.

"If you don't tell your boyfriend here to let me go," I replied, "I will have you both killed!"

Xavier swung my body around and I hit the nearest wall. I uttered as my shoulder took the impact and I slumped to the floor. As I lay on the floor, I didn't want to move. Why was everything so messed up? I let a small tear escape my eyes. I wouldn't let them kill Ion. Aria came over and knelt down beside me. She brushed a strand of hair away from my face. I wanted to slap her away but I didn't.

"I am sorry Esther," She replied, "Xavier and I have been waiting for a sign of hope to find Ion. You are our sign. Please he is a monster . . . he will kill you. We want to protect you and others from harm. It's not our job to kill every vampire we see . . .but we have to kill the ones who are truly a threat. Ion is so powerful and he could wipe out the whole human race. I want you to go back and sleep. Please just sleep and I will come and get you up later."

I got up and went to the room I was in before. I laid my head down on a pillow and help my aching shoulder. I am falling apart. I have nothing else to live for. Everything has gone array and my plan is failing. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. . .

YES, I know this is short, but WOW I have a lot to do. I have to think of this whole story line again….but see I am ALIVE! So don't worry I am actually going to try and just finish this story. So expect updates.


	19. Chapter 19

-Chapter 19: Following Orders

I awoke to a rough shake from Xavier. I winced in pain; due to the fact my shoulder was still sore.

"Get up," he said in an emotionless tone.

"Okay," I replied pushing him away, "Do not touch me. You must not forget I'm still _your_ princess so treat me like one."

"Actually you will do what Aria and I say now," he said slighting laughing, "You have no choice."

"I always have a choice." I whispered softly as he left the room. I quickly splashed water over my face and met Aria. She looked at me with a grin on her face. Was this all just a twisted game for her? They will get what they want and probably kill me in the process.

"Aria," I said looking right at her, "Tell me how you plan on looking for Ion. How do you know where to start?"

"Well. . ." She replied, "That's where you come in. You see vampires hunt at night, as you know, they would love a young women like you to feed on."

I cringed as she said that. They are going to let me die. "Are you going to let them kill me?" I asked afraid of what the answer would be.

"Well how would we find Ion if we let them kill you?" she said laughing, "See we might have to go through a few vampires before Ion comes along. I have no doubt in my mind that he will. Maybe he is looking for you already and you don't even know it."

I looked away from her and I laughed on the inside. Ion would never look for me. He would try to avoid me at all costs. If Ion saw me…he might even kill me. This is dumb.

"I'm not going to be your pawn," I said walking towards the door, "Ion isn't looking for me. He wants nothing to do with me."

"Then why are you looking for someone you cannot find?" Aria replied with a confused look on her face.

"Because I have hope," I said, "I have hoped that maybe I would run into him. Maybe I would see his golden eyes staring back into mine. Now, I have no hope left. Please let me go. Please just let me go home. I don't want to get in your way and I certainly won't get in Ion's way either."

Aria looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I guess she felt sorry for me. I didn't want her sympathy though. I just wanted to go home. I knew I was fighting a losing battle. The game was already over and I lost.

"Xavier," Aria said walking over to him, "Maybe we should let her go."

They walked over to a table and their backs were towards me. They were whispering a few things but I couldn't quite pick them out. I was praying they would just let me go. My hand reached the door knob but Xavier quickly came over and grabbed my wrist. Xavier's grey eyes were glaring into my own.

"Please let me go," I pleaded with his grip getting tighter.

"You are helping us find Ion," Xavier replied. I looked at Aria but she quickly turned away. I then began to struggle and tried to free my wrist from Xavier's hand. I kicked him in the shin and he let go. I opened the door and ran. I could hear footsteps quickly following behind me. I didn't turn back but just kept running. I ran into a few people trying to break through the crowd of the market. I stepped out onto the empty street and kept running. I ran towards the direction of the palace. If I could just make it there then I would be okay. This would be a great escape if I didn't slip and fall while I was running. I hit the ground and scraped my arms while trying to catch myself. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I was so tired of running. I was so tired of getting hurt. I saw two figures looming over me. I knew it was them.

"Why are you so dumb?" Aria said helping me up. She wiped the dirt from my cheek. She went to touch my arm but I backed away.

"Please kill me," I requested, "Please just kill me. I'm tired of getting hurt. Or just leave me here." I wrapped my arms around myself. I shivered from the cold. The sun was out but I didn't feel warm. I was afraid again.

"Oh stop," Xavier said, "All you have to do is help us find Ion and then you're free."

I thought I was already free? I didn't think I needed to earn my freedom. I just want to wake up from this nightmare.

"Now let's go," Xavier said taking me back towards the house.

"You need to change," Aria replied, "Your clothes are filthy."

She took me into the house and gave me a pair of tight grey pants and high black boots. She handed me a white blouse and told me to tie my hair back.

"Here," She said throwing my small bag that had my sword in. I put my cloak back on and swung the bag around my shoulder. I nodded my head. We didn't leave the house until nightfall.

"So we are just going to walk?" I asked holding my bag making sure I could easily grab the sword.

"Yes," Aria replied, "We know vampires choose certain alleyways. They don't come onto the main streets of course. I will give them credit for being smarter than that. Believe me we will most likely run into one. If you are afraid it's even better . . . they love the thrill of frightened ones."

I didn't want to do this. It was like walking into our own death trap. Well, walking into my own death trap was more like it. I started backing away as they continued forward into the night.

"What are you doing?" Xavier said looking behind him.

"Please. . ." I replied, "I am afraid."

"Oh stop," Aria replied, "We aren't going to let you die. So stop worrying about it. Now let's go; keep up with us."

I followed them with my head down. This was ridiculous. I was starting to get nervous as Aria stopped walking.

"I can feel one," She replied looking behind her and then quickly to her right, "He's close. I see shadows moving down in front. Let Esther go first."

"No," I replied, "I can't do-

Xavier grabbed my arm and pushed me forward. I glared hard at him and wanted to shove my sword right through him.

"We give the orders now," He said, "Now start walking. We will follow shortly behind."

I turned and began to walk. I knew it wasn't going to be long before a vampire appeared-if there really was on there. They would be able to taste my fear. They would be able to smell it. I must have been walking for what seemed like forever until I heard a noise to my left. Two eyes bored into mine. The alleyway wasn't very wide so it didn't take my back that long to hit the wall. I backed away and couldn't move. I saw a figure that was bent down but stood up to face me.

"We met again," He said as he came out of the shadows.

"What…?" I asked as he came closer to me.

"I told you to be more careful," He replied, "I guess you forgot?"

"What do you want from me?" I asked as he then stood right in front of me, "Please tell me who are you."

I went to reach my hand to pull his hood down but he slapped my hand away. I saw red orbs bursting with anger and I was afraid. They weren't unfamiliar however.

"I think we have done enough talking," He said coming so close to me I could feel his breath on my face.

Just as he was about to grab me Aria came toward us at lightning speed. With dagger in hand, she sliced into the cloaked man's arm. He stumbled back away from me only to have Xavier push a sword through his abdomen. I was shaking and my eyes were wide as I watched them attacking each other. Finally, I noticed the man's hood fall down. I gasped as I saw who it was. . .

_-This is the calming before the storm.-_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: My unexpected Savior

"Ion!" I screamed running to him. He stood up from Xavier's blow and pushed me away. I turned to face Ion and run to him but he held up his hand.

"Get away from me," I heard pain in his voice. My eyes were starting to well up with tears. I took out my sword and pointed it out towards Xavier's direction.

"Don't come near him!"I yelled, "Leave, both of you!"

"Really now?" Xavier said, "Who's side are you on? The monsters? The monsters who kill people like you and me?"

I was shaking uncontrollably. I heard Ion cringe when he took the small sword out from his lower abdomen and threw it to the ground.

"This is but a flesh wound," Ion replied, "You can't kill me with that simple "dagger".

"Well I have greater things that can," Xavier said. Ion pushed me to the side and lunged at Xavier. I was so caught up in them I didn't see Aria coming me at me. I reacted immediately and clashed swords with her.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I saw the immense fury in her eyes.

"I should ask you the same thing," She replied. I wasn't quick enough. . .she swung her sword as I backed away and cut my face. It was a clean cut across my cheek. . .and it hurt. She pushed me right into the wall. I still held my sword but felt a greater pain when she thrust her sword right into my stomach. I backed away and I looked up at her with tears in my eyes.

"You are no princess," She said as she pulled her sword out and I feel to the ground. I laid there and stared up her with my eyes wide open. I held my stomach and I looked down and my hands were covered in blood. When I looked back up Aria was walking away. She then began to run ahead and yelled Xavier's name. She then screamed when she found him on the ground. Xavier didn't move as Aria went closer. Aria bent down and felt his skin and it was cold and saw it was pale. She found the bite marks on his neck and his own sword still laying on the ground.

"Damn you Ion," I heard her yell as she ran back up to me. I tried to get up and get away from her but it was to no avail. She bent down and grabbed my hair. I screamed in pain and she pulled harder. My head was throbbing and I just wanted to escape. I closed my eyes as I felt her hold get even tighter. She yanked me to my feet and my hair was still tangled within her grasp. I was so weak that I couldn't stand up and I landed on my knees. Aria pulled me back up again.

"Please stop," I cried in pain, "Aria please…let me go."

"Ion come get her!" Aria yelled, "Come finish her off I know you want to."

I want Ion to come and kill me. I want this pain to go away. We waited for what seemed like hours and then Aria threw me to the ground when she saw Ion appear. I looked at Ion and his attention was focused on Aria. Within seconds Aria was slammed against the wall. Aria pulled out her sword but she wasn't as quick as Ion. He smacked it out of her hand and slammed her against the wall again. Aria's sword fell to the ground and she looked up at him. Ion grabbed her sword and drove it through her chest. He pulled it out and let her fall to the ground. Blood was pouring from her mouth as she laid there still. I was horrified and I closed my eyes. Ion was going to finish me off. He was going to kill me now. I was so weak so I knew I was nearing death. Ion turned to face me and my heart sped up. He walked over toward me and knelt down. I reached up and touched his face but he was quick to slap my hand away.

"Please Ion," I pleaded, "I just wanted to see you. . .I still love you."

"Well I do not love you," he replied and turned away.

"Ion. . .I know that's not true," I said and touched his hand. He didn't slap me away.

"I am not the Ion you once knew," He replied looking straight into my eyes.

"Ion. . .please," I said searching for something that resembled love in his eyes, "Please. . ."

"Please what?" he asked.

"Just kill me now," I replied closing my eyes again, "I'm just happy I got to see you one last time. I just wanted to see you. . . I was trying so hard because I want to be with you. I just wanted to be with you. . ."

He bared his teeth and I wasn't afraid. He grabbed my arm and held it to his mouth. Then I felt pain when his teeth cut into my flesh.

"Ion," I said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to change you," He replied, "Just do what I say."

At that moment my eyes shot open. I thought I was dreaming. I felt as if he wasn't real. The world was spinning as I felt myself drinking his blood. I was on the brink of dying and Ion was saving me. I heard his muffled sounds in the back of my mind as everything went dark. I was afraid I was dying and that Ion was leaving me now. I knew nothing of what was happening. I wasn't so sure being saved was what I wanted. Perhaps, it was better to have died that day.


End file.
